A Whole Different World
by haybay29
Summary: Everyone is living life normally after the war..everyone except Fred.


1.

"_Come on Georgie, everything will be okay. No one's going to get hurt."_

We were ten years old, planning some sort of prank on our younger brother and sister. He was worried that it would backfire, like so many of our pranks. That someone would get hurt.

And here we are 19 years old.

"Come on Freddie, everything will be okay. No one's going to get hurt."

This time, it was his turn to assure me. I knew he was wrong. There was no way we could all make it out of this alive. But I had to trust him.

We slowly walked through the grounds, meeting up with the Order along the way. They told us to follow their lead.

As we entered the school, that was when it hit me. So many of us were going to die. What if I lost Mum? Or Ginny, or Ron? Better yet, what if I lost George?

It was crazy how much the school had changed since I had last been here. Guards that had once stood atop the stairways, were now stunned and sprawled across the floors. I presumed it had been Kingsley who had stunned them all.

We heard voices coming from behind the huge doors leading to the Great Hall. I was surprised we could hear anything at all, considering the size of the doors. I recognized the voice to be that of Harry's, and knew that within seconds we would be making our entrance.

As we pushed the doors open, the whole lot of students turned and stared. It wasn't Mum and Dad leading the way this time, it was George and I. We were no longer the prankster sons we had once been. We were fighters.

2.

It had been quite sometime since the war broke out. Everywhere we went, I recognized someone that I had once been classmates with. Whether they were fighting, or laying lifeless on the ground.

I noticed the little Creevey boy. He was once an annoying kid, but as I watched as his younger brother lay a blanket over his cold body, I couldn't help but cry.

"Come on Freddie, we have to keep going."

George pulled at my arm, trying to keep his voice from breaking.

And soon, we stood in some part of the East Wing. What was left of it at least. We watched the war for awhile, until George spoke.

"You alright, Freddie?"

It took all the strength in me to nod my head. Of course, I was scared for my life. I was more scared than I had been in my life. I couldn't let George know that. I had to stay strong.

"It's time for us to split up Freddie."

"What? How..why do we need to?"

"Because Fred, it's not just about us anymore. We have to fight."

"Okay." I said, tears spilling out of my eyes.

"Be safe Fred. I love you."

"You too, Georgie."

I pulled him into the biggest hug. I never wanted to let go, but I had too.

All our lives, we had been known as Fred and George. I was the leader. I knew now, that right at this moment, things had changed. We were no longer Fred and George. We were George and Fred. He was the stronger one of us.

Soon, we slowly walked away from each other. The sky darkened above George's head, and that was the last I saw of him.

"You actually are joking, Perce." I couldn't believe he was back, and actually joking around. I know George and I had teased him so much before, but I had missed him. Missed him more than anything.

I had met back up with the group after awhile of fighting. I was with George again. Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Percy were all there also.

Then there were sparks. Everywhere.

The last thing I remembered was George's bright smile, slowly fading.

3.

The next thing I knew, I was standing again. The room wasn't quite as dark as it was a moment ago. Where was everyone? Ah, there they are. Three heads full of red hair came into view among all the fighting people. I ran up to them.

"Guys! I thought I lost you for a second. Those blimey death eaters flew me across the-"

No one responded to me. They were all crowding around someone. Someone was laying on the ground. What if it's Mum! Or Ginny!

My heart stopped. There, laying lifeless on the ground, was George.

"GEORGE!" I screamed out, but again, no one responded.

I looked at everyone. Percy was shaking George's body, Ron was clutching Hermione with all he had, and next to Ron was…George?

That wasn't George's body, it was mine.

I was dead.

"It's okay Fred, I'm here."

I turned around and saw Lupin standing behind me. He was with Tonks, holding her hand.

"Not you two. Please tell me you two are okay." My voice was shaking. Even as I said it, I knew the truth.

"It was Auntie Bella." Tonks pushed out sarcastically. She tried to sound as strong as she could. She tightened her grip on Lupin's hand, and he slowly said "Dolohov". That's when I realized that absolutely no one was safe.

"Your son." I didn't realize I had said it aloud until Lupin responded.

"He will understand what his Mother and Father died for."

I turned back to my family. Ginny and Mum were here now.

"GO!" I wanted to shout out. "Save yourselves!"

It wouldn't be any use.

"Come with us Fred." Lupin said, letting go on Tonk's hand and walking toward me.

"Come with you where?"

"It's too hard to explain. But you will understand." Tonks said, and was now standing next to Lupin once again.

I began shaking me head. "No. Absolutely not." I stated. "I'm not leaving them. I'M NOT LEAVING MY FAMILY!" I screamed. My stomache panged with guilt for yelling at Tonks and Lupin. "I…I'll never see them again." I cried. I cried harder than ever.

"That's not true. The people you love, are never really gone. Are they?" Lupin calmly asked.

"Close your eyes dear, we will be there shortly."

I closed my eyes and everything went black.

4.

"We're here Fred. You can open your eyes."

So I did. I looked up at a house, and we walked in. It looked remarkably similar to Grimmauld Place, slightly bigger. I heard murmers of voices. It sounded like a lot of them. When we entered the living room, I could tell it had been enchanted to be a lot bigger than it normally was. There were at least a hundred people in there. Some were laughing, others were crying. The most beautiful snow owl came fluttering apon me and landed on my shoulder.

"Hedwig!" I gasped, as I stroked her head. My eyes filled with tears as she rubbed her head against mine. I felt something tugging on the bottom of my trousers.

"Good day Master Weasley. Dobby is ever so happy to see you again! Only, Dobby wishes he weren't seeing you. For that would mean you were okay."

"Dobby, it's great to see you too." I said as clearly as I could. Where was this place?

Hedwig flew off of me and landed on a man a few feet away. He had his back turned, and the only thing I could see was shoulder length, brown hair. He turned around and was almost knocked to his feet when he saw Lupin, Tonks, and myself.

"Remus!" Sirius said as he ran over to the man at my left. They embraced in a long hug, before Sirius broke apart.

"Why do you have to be here?" It was really hard seeing the strong, tough Sirius crying the way he was.

"I don't want to see you! It's too soon!" Sirius cried more, looking into his friends eyes.

"I did my best Sirius. I fought as hard as I could."

"There's someone who needs to see you, Lupin." Sirius said.

"It's great to see you again, Moony." Lupin, Tonks, and I turned around. There was a man standing there, along with a woman at his side. I had only ever seen them in pictures before, but immediately knew who they were.

It was James and Lily Potter. When people said that Harry looked a lot like James, they weren't kidding.

"_James_" was all that Lupin could say. The two men hugged each other for what seemed like an hour. Lily wiped the tears forming in her eyes away. I hadn't realized that I had been crying the whole time. I was holding Dobby's hand, who squeezed it when I looked down at him.

"It's been almost 18 years since I've seen you." James said to Lupin. The men broke apart, and Lupin walked over to me.

"James, Lily, I would like you to meet Fred Weasley. The elder brother of Harry's best friend Ron."

"We know who he is." Lily said, with a sweet voice that made me feel that somehow, everything would be okay.

Sirius came up to me and hugged me. He cried into my ear "You are so young. You were so young."

"Fred, I think there are some people you would enjoy meeting." Lily spoke to me.

She disappeared into a crowd of people, and soon returned with two men. They looked identical, both with flaming red hair. I couldn't help but be reminded of George and myself.

"Fred, this is Gideon and Fabian. I'm sure you have heard of them?"

I knew right away. These were my mother's brothers. The one's George and I were named after. Although I never knew them, I ran up to them and hugged them. Family was all I needed right now.

"It's okay son, everything will be alright." One of the brothers said.

"He really does look like us." The other said.

I pulled away from them and looked up at them. I didn't have to look up too far. I had almost forgotten that I was almost 20 years old. I didn't feel like it, with all this crying.

The taller of the two, spoke again. "I wish I could say 'I know how you feel' but I don't. I wasn't separated from my brother, who meant the world to me. We did everything together, including dying."

I had never been more than 2 hours away from George. How was I supposed to be away for 30 years, or however long it takes for him to die?

Was it selfish that I wished he would die? So I could have him all to myself?

Another woman approached Gideon and Fabian.

"Hello sirs. Marlene has told me to come get you. She would like to have a word with you both." The woman spoke with a light voice, one that I had heard before. She had long blonde hair, that went down to below her waist. She looked at me, somewhat sadly. Then, she unexpectedly came to me.

"My Luna. Is my Luna alright?" She asked me, and that's when I realized how I had heard her voice before.

I shook my head reassuringly. I had seen Luna fighting strongly only moments before I died. Wow, it was weird saying that…

"Thank you." She said, patting my hand before moving back to the group she was talking with.

Coming from behind me, I heard knocking sounds. They were getting closer. I turned around, and realized what the sound was.

"Mad-eye!" I called out. It was Mad Eye Moody. The sound of his wooden leg quickened as he hurried his pace.

It hadn't been that long since I had seen him. It felt like so long ago that we had all taken that poly-juice potion to turn into Harry.

"Ah, who do we have here. Fred?" I shook my head yes, and for the first time noticed someone standing at Moody's side. Cedric Diggory, the boy who had been killed by Voldemort almost 4 years ago. The first kill of Voldemort's since his return. The beginning of so many. Although I had never been friends with the boy, I couldn't help but throw my arms around him.

"I'm so sorry." I repeated to him. I didn't know why I was saying that.

"What are you sorry for?" He asked me.

"I'm not really sure. You didn't deserve it."

"Neither did you, or all the other people who are joining us tonight." He said it somewhat scoldingly. As if to tell me that what I was saying was ridiculous.

Cedric still looked like a 15 year old boy. I had realized now that all the people I had met, looked the same age they were when they died.

Mad-Eye had walked away. Soon enough, Cedric and I were walking. I recognized Lavender Brown sitting in a corner, talking to Colin Creevey. She looked up at me, her face stricken with tears. I gave her a small wave. I remembered when her and Ron had dated, I despised her. But looking at her now, I somehow felt a pang of guilt for hating her.

"When uh…when it happened to you that night..did you realize it?" I asked Cedric, somewhat embarrassed.

"No. Not at first. I thought I just simply got knocked down. Of course though, when I saw my body I knew what had happened."

"So, uh what is this place? Are you all here…all the time?"

"No, not all the time. Everyone just sort of gathered here tonight. To pray and hope that our loved ones are okay. If anything happens to them, they come here immediately. Surrounded by people who love them. See that window over there?" He pointed to a window, which again looked much larger than an average window. I nodded. "If you look into that, you can see the war and whats happening. I haven't been watching, I don't like too. I heard a rumor that if you think hard enough, you can see where someone in particular is."

George. Mum. Ron. Names started popping into my head. I needed to get to that window. _Not now._ I told myself.

"So, is it lonely here?" I asked Cedric.

"Not anymore. My mum is here now. She got sick about a year after I died. I think Dad will be here soon too. He isn't doing too good."

"How do you know?"

"I go and visit him every now and then."

"You can do that? Could I do that?"

"Yeah. It takes some practice, but you can." I was about to open my mouth, when he answered the question I was going to ask. "You can go there as much as you want."

I was about to speak, when suddenly, a voice that I had last heard almost 3 years ago, rose and spoke to the crowd.

"Please, everyone listen." Dumbledore said, as the crowd hushed abruptly.

"The war is over. Lord Voldemort is dead."

There was a mixture of noises. Clapping, crying, cheering. It felt like everything was lifted from my shoulders. The war was over. It was all going to be okay.

I saw someone I didn't expect to see. Snape was standing diligently next to Dumbledore, who gave him a slight hug. How could that be, when Snape killed Dumbledore? I decided I wasn't going to worry about it. At least not now.

"I must go see my mother now, Fred. I hope to see you soon." Cedric said before walking away. I made my way back to Lupin, Tonks, Sirius, and the Potters.

"It's over now Fred. Everything is okay. Your family is alright."

But was everything really okay?

5.

It had been a few days since the war was over. I was living- er, well not really living, staying I guess- with Sirius, James, Lily, Lupin, and Tonks. People were stopping by here everyday. Some of them I had never met, others I recognized. Dobby and Hedwig were also with us. As great as it was being surrounded by these people, I still just wasn't happy. None of them knew how it felt.

Lily had James. Tonks had Lupin. Sirius had Lupin and James. They all had each other. But who did I have? No one. I didn't have my other half. I didn't have George.

I had learned how to go visit "the real world" if you wanted to call it that. It was just like disapparating, only slightly harder.

I decided that I was ready to go to the Burrow. I was ready to see everyone, even if they couldn't see me. I snuck up to my room, where no one would realize I had left.

Next thing I knew, I was there. Standing outside the Burrow.

"_It's not much, but it's home."_ Ron had said, the morning we got back from picking Harry up at his house. Only moments before Mum had screamed her head off at us.

I walked slowly into the house. Without thinking I called out "Mum?" I started to cry, realizing she wouldn't ever hear me say that again.

I went into the living room, and found everyone. Mum, Dad, Ginny, Percy, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and George. No one was talking. They all sort of just sat there.

"We need to plan this out. No matter how much we don't want to." Dad had spoke. Plan what out?

"Excuse me, Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione spoke. Somewhat softly as if afraid to speak.

"Yes dear?" Mum said, surprised but still lovingly.

"Uhm, if you would like, I will help you plan the funeral. I know it will be hard on all of you, so I thought I would offer to help."

"Sweetie, that would be wonderful. Follow me to the kitchen." Mum sounded oddly calm, but I knew she was doing it for everyone else. They needed her to be strong for them.

As Mum and Hermione went into the kitchen, the room grew silent once again.

"I know this is hard for everyone but we have to get through it together." Dad began. Soon, George got up and without a word, disappeared into his room.

"I'll go talk to him." Ron had started to say. Ginny, letting go of her firm grasp on Harry's hands, stopped him.

"Let him be alone. This is hard for us, but none of us know nearly how hard it is for George."

I followed George up the stairs, and into his room. I made it in only seconds before he closed the door. Could I go through doors? I guess I would have to find out.

George started kicking things, throwing stuff. I had never seen him like this. I had never seen him hurt so bad. He sat down on his bad, crying from frustration. This was all my fault. Why couldn't I had been a better fighter? Why wasn't I allowed to celebrate with my family, when the war was over, and be happy?

I sat down next to George, and put an arm around him. I knew he wouldn't feel me there physically, but maybe he would know. Maybe somehow, he would feel me sitting here next to him. Unsurprisingly, he didn't react.

"I miss you Freddie." He sighed under his breath.

"I miss you too, Georgie." I told him. He lay down and closed his eyes. I hoped he would sleep well.

I reluctantly left his room, and discovered that if I want to, in fact, walk through doors. I had found that the family had left the living room, except for Bill and Fleur.

I walked up the stairs and reached my youngest brothers room. I walked through the closed door and found Ron and Hermione. Hermione was crying.

"I just feel, so sorry. What if there was something we could have done?"

"Hermione, there's nothing any of us could do." I noticed his eyes fill up, but he remained strong.

"I just think that-"

"I love you." Ron cut her off. Chills ran up my body. I knew I shouldn't be invading such a personal moment, but there was no way I was going to leave.

Hermione was taken back by this, but didn't hesitate before responding.

"I love you too."

Ron reached down, gently placing a hand on Hermione's neck. He leaned down and place a tender kiss on her lips. I didn't know why I was crying, but I was. Ron never admitted his crush on Hermione, but George and I sure teased him about it. I had never been so proud of my little brother, than I was right at this moment.

I turned and went to leave the room. I walked into Ron's nightstand, knocking over the lamp that sat upon it. It fell to the floor with a crash. I wondered whether or not Ron and Hermione would be affected by it. By their reactions, I found my answer.

"What was that!" Hermione shrieked. The room was now pitch black.

"_Lumos."_ I heard Ron speak slightly under his breath. As the blue light pouring from Ron's wand lit the room, I noticed Ron's hand was wrapped protectively around Hermione's waist.

"The lamp fell over." Ron said, squatting down to investigate.

"But we were nowhere near the lamp." Hermione said, now joining Ron.

"I know." Ron said, looking up. He looked directly at me, and I somehow felt that he knew. He knew how that lamp had really fallen.

6.

It had been almost a whole year since the day the war ended.

Almost a whole year since I had been gone.

I barely remembered the date anymore. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Mornin' James, Sirius." I greeted the men sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hi!" They both said in unison. I poured myself a cup of coffee, and looked at the calender that hung besides a picture of the Order.

April 1st. WAIT. _April 1__st__. _It's our birthday! Well, technically it's George's birthday. I wasn't going to get older anymore.

"Uh, guys I hate to go so quickly, but I've got to go visit George. It's our-" I stopped myself. "It's his birthday today."

And before they could respond, I was gone. I had appeared inside the kitchen of my old home. Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny sat at the table. Mum was cooking something at the stove.

"Where is he! It's his birthday today!" I could tell Mum's voice was shaking. It was weird saying "his" and not "their". Everyone sitting at the table was doing something to keep them occupied. Ron stared at his fingers, until Hermione grabbed them and squeezed slightly. Ginny was reading the paper, and Harry was sort of just sitting there.

"Ron, would you please go fetch him?" Mum asked him. He looked up, somewhat shocked, then soon got out of his chair. I followed him through the living room, and up the stairs that led to my twin's room.

I noticed that my bed was still there. It hadn't been made. I remember the morning we began to head out of the house.

"_I don't have time to make my bed. Don't tell Mum please!" _I had called out to George, who simply nodded. It was funny that looking back on it, we were getting ready for a war and I was worried about Mum yelling at me for not making my bed. Ron interrupted my thoughts.

"George, Mum wants you to go downstairs. Happy Birthday." He said sadly.

"Yeah, a real happy one." George muttered under his breath. "I'll be right down." Ron nodded, and walked out of the room.

George closed the door, making sure no one was coming. He quietly walked over to my bed, and placed an envelope on the pillow.

"Happy Birthday, Freddie." He said, whiping his swollen eyes as he left the room. I picked up the envelope, and began to open it. Inside, was a letter.

_Dear Freddie,_

_I miss you. I don't think- actually I know- that no one understands how hard it is for me. Why did you have to leave me, Fred? It should have been me. I should have been the one who died. Now, I'm alone Fred. I have no one. Sure, I have Ron. But he has Hermione. Ginny has Harry. Bill has Fleur. Mum has Dad. Who do I have? No one. I'm lonely. To think it may be another 40 years before I can see you again. I have the joke shop, but you know how it is. Its hard running it without you. I can't help but be mad at you Fred. You've left me. How am I supposed to live by myself? I've never been without you. You know what else today is? April Fools day. Today used to be one of my favorite days of the year. Now, I don't even want to think about being here next year, and the year after that. I don't know where you are right now, but I promise wherever you are, I'll be there someday. It's not goodbye, just a see you later._

_Happy Birthday, Gred. _

_Love, Forge. _

I hadn't realized I had been crying. I sat there for a moment, and just cried. I knew how he felt. I placed the letter inside my pocket and headed for the door. But something stopped me. I turned around, and walked back to my bed. Carefully and quietly, I pulled all the covers up and fixed the pillows. _There. Now my bed is made. _I smiled, and left the room.

I walked down the stairs, somewhat sad but somewhat happy. I past the grandfather clock and- wait a minute. I wonder where the clock said I was?

I backed up a few steps, and looked in. My picture was pointing towards "_Lost."_ I had a sudden burst of anger. Without being able to stop myself, I pulled my fist back and brought it to the glass of the clock. I watched as the glass slowly fell to the floor. My hand began to bleed, and my eyes began to water. I felt guilty for breaking the clock, but I felt angry. Why did I have to die? Everything was going to be perfect. I had the joke shop with my best friend, the war was won. Seeing my face on the clock pointing to "_Lost"_ made it finally set in.

"What was that?" I heard Ginny gasp from inside the kitchen. Soon the door burst open, and Mum came flying into the room. Followed by Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and George.

"Oh my goodness! How did this happen?" Mum exclaimed.

Everyone was bewildered. I felt terrible. Before anyone answered, George ran out of the room, and up the stairs. I ran after him, trying to keep up. He had always been the better runner.

"It's gone." George said, in somewhat of a whisper. "It's gone!" He shouted, smiling and jumping. Then he stopped, as if he realized something.

Again, he booked it out of the room and down the stairs.

"Mum, did you make Fred's-" He stopped. "I uh.. I mean. Did you make the other bed?"

"No, deary, I didn't." She replied, taking out her wand and fixing the broken clock.

"Ginny, did you? Hermione? Ron?"

"George, none of us made the bed." Ginny responded. Looking quite puzzled.

A smile widened across George's face.

7.

Almost 15 years later, life had gone on. Mostly.

Ron and Hermione were married, with two children, Hugo and Rose. Ginny and Harry were married with three children, Albus, Lily, and James. George and Angelina were married with two children, Fred and Roxanne. And then there was me. 20 year old Fred.

It seemed as though everyone had forgotten about me. Although I couldn't help but feel hurt by this, I was happy they had all moved on.

I hadn't visited as often. Of course, I was at all the weddings and births. Other than that, I stuck to staying at home by myself.

_It has been awhile. It wouldn't hurt if I just went to see the kids. _Before I knew it I was standing in the middle of George and Angelina's flat. Angelina stood in the kitchen, cooking something for the family. While George sat on the floor, his back against the couch, with little Roxanne in his lap. She was so tiny. She resembled her mother a lot, with the same big eyes that had once gave me butterflies when I was a teenager. It was weird seeing George as a grown man. It was weird not being identical any more.

I sat down across from George, about ten feet away.

"I wish I could hold you, little Roxanne. I love you, you know. I love all of you."

Roxanne squirmed in George's arms. She turned and looked right at me. Almost as if she had heard me. Knowing it was impossible, I held out my arms for her to come to me. She squirmed again, and George put her down. She began crawling to me, and soon she stood. She walked right up to me, and placed a gentle, small hand on my cheek.

"Dadda." She said. The tears poured out of my eyes. How was it that she could see me?

"Angelina…Angelina! She did it! She walked!" George said, jumping up and picking up his little girl. He swung her in the air and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Dadda." She sighed again. Grabbing his face and holding on to the collar of his shirt.

Angelina was now standing by George, taking Roxanne into her arms. George walked away smiling, and entered the bathroom. He closed the door, and stood in front of the mirror. I stood next to him. Soon, he was crying.

"Georgie. I know you're here." And looking into the mirror, for the first time in 15 years, I saw us again. Staring back at me, I saw the same old Fred and George. The pranksters. The 15 year old boys.

I never wanted to leave.

8.

Soon, this afterlife wasn't as bad. Mum and Dad were here now. They both passed away painlessly in their sleep. Mum was first, which I think was a good thing because I'm not sure how she would have handled being without Dad, even for the shortest amount of time.

As time went on, everyone began to forget about the tragedies of the war, and started to remember the victories and successions of the war. No one cried because I was gone, or Remus, or Tonks, or even Colin Creevey. They cried because of what we died for.

I sat in the kitchen, observing everybody. Mum and Dad were ecstatic to meet James and Lily. I heard a slight grumble and immedietly knew where it came from.

"Fredrick," The portrait next to the counter called out to me. After the hundredth time of telling him my name was not Fredrick, I finally gave up.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"It's that time again. There is someone who is ready to join you." These were his exact words the day Mum and Dad came back. As selfish as it was, I got very excited when I was told this.

"Okay I will go get every-"

"No no. Your parents have requested that you go alone."

"Okay...?" I said to him, getting up and joining him. I knew this routine already. I have already done it many times before. He pointed to a door to his right, and I slowly walked over to it and opened it. I wondered who was going to be waiting there for me. Each time you greet someone who has passed, you meet at a place of sentimentality for the both of you. For example, I met up with my parents at the Burrow.

As I swung the door open, I knew exactly where I stood, and who I was about to greet. Tears began to fall from my eyes. I walked slowly to the Mirror of Erised, and waited patiently.

"Georgie? Are you in there?" I called out to him. Soon, a fragile, tiny man approached me from inside the mirror. I could hardly recognize him, but I knew it was him.

"Freddie. Oh, how I've missed you." He said, his voice shaking. I wasn't sure if it was shaking from the tears that clogged his throat, or because of his age.

"I've missed you too, George. But you know I have seen you since then. I've been by you this whole time. Your children have grown up to be beautiful adults." I said, choking on my own tears.

"I miss them now, you know, but I am much happier now."

"I'm glad." I said truthfully. "Come on," I continued. "There are people who would like to meet you, and see you again."

I reached my hand into the mirror that had once brought us so much joy when we were kids. I grabbed his hand and slowly pulled, helping him climb out. He staggered a little, but took grasp of my sweater. I kept him balance, just like I had once done for so many years.

I hugged him and cried. Soon, the room began to spin. Instead of taking us back to 12 Grimmauld Place like I had expected it to, it took us to somewhere far different. The room had a cool tone to it, and it felt as though you were standing on ice.

"Hello?" I called out, holding onto George still.

"Ah, George Weasley. It's nice to see you again. It's nice to see you two together again." Said a familiar voice. Dumbledore appeared from the shadows. I wasn't quite sure what was going on, so I just stood there.

"I have been waiting for this day to come. I have something planned for you both." He told us. Confused, we stood there waiting to be told what was going on.

"Stay still, boys." Dumbledore said, pulling out a wand from beneath his cloak. He muttered something under his breath, and pointed the wand to us.

A weird sensation came over me. I felt as though I was being spun around in circles. And then, as quickly as it began, everything stopped. Everything went black.

After about thirty seconds of silence, the room lit up again. I looked ahead of me, and almost fainted. How was it possible?

The once disheveled, elder man staring back at me, was now young. He looked about 16, with long ginger hair.

"George?" I called out, at the same time as he said "Fred?"

I reached out a hand and touched his face. I couldn't believe it.

"We're young again." George said to me. Water filled his eyes, and I knew mine did the same.

"But..how?" We both asked Dumbledore.

"Boys, I know what it is like to lose a brother. Do not question me any further. Enjoy." He said before whisking away.

Chills spread over me as I hugged my twin brother again.

The Weasley twins were back, and there was nothing any one could do about it.


End file.
